Zwargtopia (faction)
Zwargtopia is one of the most oppressive nations in the galaxy. The Zwarg empire has inhabited the planet of Jupiter in the Sol solar system for centuries, but has gone unnoticed to Earthlings, mostly due to the smog generated by the millions of factories that dot the planet's surface. Shortly after the self-destruction of civilization on Earth, the Zwarg were able to generate power and energy using a new found material, deemed Zwargium (Czarite by the natives), which gave the atmosphere a bright green hue. History Beginnings (___ - ___) In the span of the universe, and even the galaxy, Zwargtopia is actually a relatively young nation. After the U.F.Z.R's demise (via the T.O.A's A.R.K weapon), most of the remaining Zwarg factions retreated to the swampy marsh planet of Jupiter. There, a former political leader known as Zertuk I established himself as a dictator, promising redemption of the Zwarg race against the T.O.A tyranny. Since Zertuk I, the crown has been passed down through generations of Zertuk's, each leader more evil and oppressive than the last. For example, Zertuk III, in his time of reign, ordered for the entire population of exotic two-headed rodents whom inhabited Jupiter to be detained, as he deemed them to be "too communist." They were imprisoned in concentration camps where, to the unknowing public, they were to be fried for consummation by the emperor himself, as he considered them to be quite a delicacy. Project D.I.N.O, the A.R.K, and planet Earth The T.O.A, having pushed the U.F.Z.R back to Sol, needed to maintain surveillance on the Zwarg to a certain extent, ensuring no resistance from the newly founded Zwarg civilization. Thus, T.O.A agent Ra constructed the planet Earth in the same solar system as Zwargtopia and planted reconnaissance units on its surface. Zwargtopian scientists, who had brought with them from the U.F.Z.R plans for their own version of the T.O.A's A.R.K, presented to Emperor Zertuk I, who was clearly angered by the T.O.A's intrusion, the early stages of a project entitled D.I.N.O. Project D.I.N.O allowed for the synthesis of reptilian monstrosities, much larger than normal bipedal lifeforms. A vast army of these creatures were created and unleashed on the recon units of Earth, decimating any and all of the T.O.A presence on the planet. In response to this hostile action, the T.O.A decided Earth was too obvious of a ploy, and fired a massive warhead at the planet, killing most of the wildlife. Shortly after the bombing of the planet, the T.O.A began using Earth as a dump for their failed creations, thus beginning the existence of humans/Neanderthals, felines, canines, and avians. Earth became a melting pot of mutants and these mutations evolved into the various species on Earth. Zwargtopia, seeing the melting pot that was Earth, took it as another threat of T.O.A interference/surveillance. To combat this, the Zwarg copy-catted the T.O.A, and, using an advanced version of the technology used to create the dinosaurs, created their own race of humans — Caucasians — to counter-survey T.O.A's waste dump; Zwargtopia did not realize T.O.A had no use for Earth other than as a trash dump. Zwargtopian scientists continued work on the D.I.N.O and related projects, in efforts to match the T.O.A's efficient abilities with the A.R.K. Additionally, the A.R.K could not only just create, but it could also destroy, removing entire groups of solar systems from existence entirely. Emperor Zertuk IV even attempted to gain intelligence on the exact whereabouts of the A.R.K by starting an entire religion of humans looking for the artifact on Earth, known as Christianity. Eventually, humans technologically evolved well past what their creators thought they had the capacity for. Seeing this growth, the Zwarg took full advantage and created a certain Caucasian human — Adolf Hitler — to lead the Germans in WWII in attempt to spur the search for the A.R.K on Earth. After the failure of Hitler, and the imminent self-destruction of Earth via nuclear weapons in the Cold War, the Zwarg disbanded all efforts to use Earthlings to find the A.R.K, deeming the human race "smart enough to gain ultimate power, but not smart or gutsy enough to use it." Despite this claim, the Zwarg still continued to survey the Earthlings, in some cases coming in direct contact with humans, and even its governments (i.e, the Roswell Incident). Some Zwarg scout pilots have even been captured and detained by the U.S government, imprisoned in the legendary Area 51. A certain former Zwarg scout, Vargolo Greel, was part of the Roswell Incident, however he managed to disappear in a nearby suburb shortly after the incident. The human race's common depiction of extraterrestrials isn't far off; many are based on actual encounters with Zwarg recon units. The Discovery of Zwargium and the Zeta Crystals After the self-destruction of Earth and during the reign of Emperor Zertuk V, Zwargtopia began the Territorial Recovery Initiative, a project to bring the empire back to its former glory in terms of territorial possession. Starting slow, they first colonized their nearest moon of Kioskav. During their stay on the moon, the first colonists discovered a mystical green metal, deemed Czarite by the Czaran natives. The ore had many powers, including healing and hallucination, however the Zwarg colonists learned of its use as an incredibly efficient fuel source. Renaming it Zwargium in honor of the advancement of their race, Emperor Zertuk V called for mass production of Zwargium fuel by the means of slave labor from the natives. This was not taken kindly by the Hammond Confederacy. Millions of tons of Zwargium were transported to the Zwargtopian home planet, where it vastly replaced all former Zwarg fuel sources. Such wide use of the fuel began to dye the planet's atmosphere a smoggy seafoam green. Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Governance system The Zwargtopian government is highly fascist. The most power in government lies in the hands of the dictator, also known as the emperor. From there, the ruling of the various sectors of Jupiter is split among chancellors. Foreign relations Military Economy Culture Food Literature and philosophy Art and music Sports Education Science and technology Category:Factions